Lost inside myself
by neopyro
Summary: read the first chapter
1. removal

A/n hi all. Here is yet another story, even though I haven't finished the ones I have. This one is a bit confusing and I go against JK a few times but I think you'll like it.  
  
Summary: Harry has memory charms pocked through him. The few times in the muggle world when someone reckognized him while he knew nothing of magic, the more than a few times Mrs.Figg slipped up, the assorted death eater attacks. Pretty much everything magical before his eleventh birthday. Harry's memories are jumbled up so bad he has no clue about what was right or wrong in his mind. Last night he got a letter from Dumbledore to his office. Little does Harry know, the meeting will change his life forever.  
  
Lost inside myself Chapter 1: removal  
  
Harry walked out of Gryffindor Tower on his birthday (he'd been living there since the destruction of Privet drive in his sixth year.) Things were strange. He felt like his memories were contradicting with the past. It was so bad he hardly knew what was right and wrong in his life. Harry arrived at the Gargoyle in front of the headmaster's office. 'This is it.' Thought Harry as he gave the password (ice mice.) Harry walked up the spiraling staircase to the office. Harry knocked twice before he heard Dumbledore's welcoming voice asking him to come in.  
  
"Hello Harry." Professor dumbledore said  
  
"Hi professor." Harry replied "why did you call me here?"  
  
"I called you here to fix things up. Mentally that is. I'll need to cast a few spells on you if you don't mind."  
  
"It can't possibly make things any worse in my head, that's for sure." Harry replied  
  
"Very well." yelled the headmaster*  
  
A weird feeling filled Harry's head as if his mind was being searched. Two counters appeared in front of Harry. The one on top would go up two to three times every ten seconds and the other showed a percentage. A few minutes the one showing a percentage hit 100% the feeling stopped but the counter remained, but had stopped counting. The top counter read 15.  
*"retnuocydoolb tahtfodirteg!" yelled dumbledore and the counters dissapeared. "bloody h*ll! Who's ever heard of someone with 15 different memory charms on them?!? I only knew of five. Harry do you understand that 18% of your memories are MISSING?!?"  
  
"That's why I came Professor. My mind is a mess. I don't know what's real or not anymore." Harry replied  
  
"well, we could remove the charms but with that many charms it could cause brain damage, not to mention put you out for at least a week."  
  
"Great! Let's do it!" Harry interrupted.  
  
"Well, OK but I really don't think this is very wise."  
  
"JUST DO IT!!!!!" Harry yelled  
  
"OK. *Rettopyrrah llarebmemer uoylliw " dumbledore said  
  
Harry's mind overloaded and he fainted.  
  
--------------end chapter 1-------------  
  
*seiromems'nosrep sihthtiwgnorw s'tahwemllet =tell me what's wrong with this person's memories all the things with asterisks next to them are just words backwards words jumbled together. Figure out the other two for yourselves.  
  
A/n so what's the deal? Like it? Hate it? Think I should never touch or rather butcher JK's beautiful work? REVIEW! THANKS!  
  
?¿?¿? neopyro, the worlds biggest mystery ?¿?¿? 


	2. what the heck is Ginny doing here?

Chapter 2: what is Ginny doing here?!?  
  
It was just like a pensieve, except you couldn't just decide to pull yourself out. Everything was just a complete mess, like drilling into an oil drum in your living room. Then there was a poof, and he found himself watching himself, only the self he was watching was only five. It was like he was a ghost only he couldn't move himself, he moved automatically. There was a knocking sound, and as usual followed by aunt petunia screaming "HARRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY!" His five year old self woke up and walked out of the cupboard under the stairs.  
  
Aunt Petunia explained how important it was for everything to be spotless for Dudley's birthday. So the five year old started cleaning and cooking. By 9:30, when Dudley woke up, the house was indeed spotless (however when Dudley dropped a piece of toast on the floor he was blamed for it.) By 10:30 breakfast was cleaned up and Dudley, Pierce Polkiss, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had left, leaving him at Mrs.Figg's house.  
  
"Ahh, Good morning Harry. Your aunt and uncle leaving you here with me today?" The kindly old lady asked.  
  
"Yes Mrs.Figg." Harry replied  
  
"Well that's good dear. Have you eaten yet?"  
  
"Just the piece of toast Dudley dropped." Harry replied honestly  
  
"Well that's no way for a growing boy to live. Come in. I'll make us some pancakes." She said smiling  
  
"I can do it if you want Mrs.Figg."  
  
"That won't be necessary dear."  
  
"OK."  
  
Both Mrs.Figg and Harry had an excellent time, eating pancakes then making and eating cookies.  
  
"Now we have to save a couple dear, My granddaughter will be here at one, then you'll have somebody to play with."  
  
"Ok Mrs.Figg." Harry responded  
  
"Do you know how to play chess dear?" Mrs.Figg asked  
  
"No Mrs.Figg." was the reply  
  
"Well let me teach you then dear." Mrs.Figg said  
  
Mrs.Figg taught Harry how to play all sorts of games like checkers, war, go fish and connect four. They played games for ages. Harry was a quick learner. He even beat Mrs.Figg in chess once (although the future Harry suspected Mrs.Figg let him win.) Harry noticed a trap door in the corner that he didn't notice before.  
  
"Mrs.Figg? Where does that door go?" Asked Harry  
  
"That door goes to the basement Harry. But you shouldn't go down there. It's dangerous down there." Mrs.Figg replied  
  
"Ok Mrs.Figg."  
  
After a few more board games Harry heard a knock on the door.  
  
"I'll get that." Mrs.Figg said "Now no cheating ok? I'll be right back."  
  
Harry heard Mrs.Figg talking to a man but couldn't make out the words. After a minute Mrs.Figg came back with a cute red-headed girl.  
  
"Harry? I would like you to meet Ginny Weasley."  
  
-----------------end chapter 2--------------------------  
  
any good? I hope so! REVIEW! PLEEEEEASSSSSSE REVIEW! Thanks. Bubbye  
  
?¿?¿? neopyro, the worlds biggest mystery ?¿?¿? 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3: Ginny, you're my best friend  
  
A/n: I'm not even actually checking to see if you like this fic, I'm just writing and writing. Go figure. Ok less talk more writing. Start now!  
  
"But Aunt Petunia, I want to stay and talk to Ginny some more!"  
  
"Shut it and get in the car!" was the reply  
  
"PLEASE!" Harry whined  
  
"NO! NOW GET IN THE CAR OR YOU"RE NEVER GOING BACK!" aunt petunia screeched  
  
"WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN?"  
  
"BECAUSE I AM!"  
  
"Harry likes a girl. Harry likes a girl." Chanted Dudley and Piers  
  
"SHUT IT!" Harry yelled and due to accidental magic his voice shook the car.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO DUDLEY LIKE THAT!" then Harry felt something not that far from taking a bludger to the head. Uncle Vernon had hit him, breaking his jaw.  
  
Then there was that weird jumbled messiness again. He was now in a new memory. He was in the cupboard, nursing his jaw. It was night. He hadn't been let out of the cupboard except for one bathroom break every four hours since the incident. The Dursley's were asleep now. They had been for ages. Harry had trouble sleeping with the broken jaw. Suddenly Harry heard someone speak. He couldn't make out what the person said, but following that, Harry heard the front door click open. Harry then heard footsteps. At least six people were inside.  
  
Then one of the people distinctly said "where might the boy be. Master will be so proud."  
  
"None of the pictures show the boy in them, are you sure this is the house?" a younger voice asked.  
  
"Of course I am, Barty. I don't make mistakes."  
  
Suddenly there was a rapid popping sound.  
  
"STUPEFY!" Several different voices said as one  
  
then he heard the one named Barty's voice saying "ennervate." Over and over again  
  
then there were more popping sounds.  
  
"Shit! Albus, they got away."  
  
"It's all right Minerva, We'll catch them."  
  
"All right Albus, let's go home."  
  
"You go on ahead, I've got to do something."  
  
::POP:: and professor McGonnagal was gone.  
  
The one named Albus Pointed his wand at Harry's cupboard and said a quick succession of spells. "Alohamora Obliviate Corohamora."  
  
The older harry saw that weird mess again, and he was on his way to a new memory.  
  
"YOU! GET UP NOW!" Vernon yelled "Grab your clothes and get in the car! WE are going to Egypt. YOU are going to Mrs.Figg's house."  
  
The seven-year old Harry gathered his outfits (all four of them) and got out of his cupboard.  
  
Harry was taken aside by Uncle Vernon while the other's got into the car.  
  
"We will be gone for three months. You best work and do whatever she tells you if you know what's good for you."  
  
"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry replied before getting in the car.  
  
WOW! Thought Harry. Three whole months. The whole rest of the summer. Maybe that cute girl will come back.  
  
Cute girl? His alter-ego thought I thought we didn't like girls  
  
We don't but even you have got to admit Ginny's cute Harry thought  
  
He's whipped. Hasn't seen a girl in almost three years yet still is obsessing. His evil side sneered  
  
Shut it! And the mental argument ended  
  
There was the crunching of gravel as they pulled into Mrs.Figg's driveway. Harry grabbed his clothes and hopped out of the car while it was still moving. The door was open and Mrs.Figg and to Harry's surprise, Ginny were waiting to greet him. It was like a dream come true.  
  
YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE. Off to post this and then comes chapter 4! Yay! 


End file.
